Ashamed
by Eimi Blue
Summary: - ¿Ginny? – su voz rompió la paz del lugar, la pelirroja abrió los ojos de sopetón y se paró de golpe... - Harry – / Para el reto: "La Familia Weasley" para el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la reina J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"__. _Donde la frase que me ha tocado es _"Odiaba meterse en esos líos por su maldita culpa"_

**ashamed**

Normalmente era ella quien lo molestaba y le hacía hacer un millón de idioteces hasta quedar en vergüenza frente a todos, pero en qué estaba pensando cuando le dijo que sí a su propuesta. No estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien estuviera en situaciones incómodas, y normalmente gracias a su personalidad todo lo que podría ser una jugosa historia para sus hermanos podía hacerla pasar como si fuera ella la que lo planeaba y dejarlo como si nada.

Ella sabía que lo único que podía neutralizar su personalidad era él, que la dejaba lánguida, idiota, seca y babosa, sin poder articular nada coherente, sin poder moverse bien. Y aun así, al saber todo eso, había accedido a la petición de su hermano.

Realmente odiaba meterse en esos líos por su maldita culpa, pero las cosas cambiaban si el protagonista de aquello era aquel chico que le erizaba los bellos de la nuca. Volvió a juguetear con su largo cabello mientras temblaba sentada en el sofá, sentía sus mejillas arderle y eso le hacía intuir que estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza.

Volvió a tomar aire a presión, tenía que serenarse o cuando bajara desde su cuarto la vería ahí, echando fuego por las orejas de los nervios que la carcomían. Se tiró hacia atrás, se acomodó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y comenzó a regular su respiración con tanta concentración que no sintió cuando el chico estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola con una ceja levantada sin entender nada.

- ¿Ginny? – su voz rompió la paz del lugar, la pelirroja abrió los ojos de sopetón y se paró de golpe.

- Harry – fue lo único que pudieron articular sus labios, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a golpear violentamente sus costillas.

- … ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin entender nada.

- eh… bueno… yo…. Él…. – le temblaban las piernas y su cerebro no podía articular ninguna frase coherente, sentía como una gota comenzó a descender desde su nuca por su espalda. Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo de golpe y bajo la mirada –Ronmehadichoquevayayocontigo alconciertoyaqueelsalióconHe rmioneanosédóndeysabíaquelae ntradaseperderíaycomomegusta elgrupomeladioycomonohabíati empomepasóadejarparaquevayam os,perosinoquieresirconmigoloen tendere – dijo sin respirar.

- ¿qué? – preguntó riéndose suavemente, la chica frente a él le causaba una total ternura, viéndola ahí sonrojada y mirando sus pies, se parecía a la pequeña niña que había conocido la primera vez que fue a la casa de su mejor amigo, y no a la chica que normalmente se veía de carácter rudo y fuerte - ¿podrías hablar más despacio? –

- que… Ron no podrá venir al concierto, que no quería que se perdiera la entrada, que me la ha dado porque me gusta el grupo también, y como la cosa es en 2 horas me ha venido a dejar, pero entenderé si prefieres ir con Neville o algún otro chico, ya sabes… no debe ser de lo más _cool_ ir con la hermana chica de tú mejor amigo – lo dijo de forma tan clara y pausada que se llenó de orgullo, que se sintió hasta más cómoda con el chico que la mataba frente a ella.

- pues… no sabía que tú hermano no vendría – le dijo – pero, me encantaría ir contigo – la miró buscando sus ojos de forma tan sincera que logró que la chica le volvieran los colores a la cara.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- Claro que si – le sonrío, logrando que se le detuviera el corazón un segundo, cuando volvió a respirar le devolvió la sonrisa – será mejor que vayamos saliendo, sino no llegaremos – tomó su chaqueta y con la otra mano abrió la puerta invitándola a salir.

- gracias –

Su sonrisa reflejaba lo radiante que se sentía por dentro, sentía su cabello más brillante, sus ojos más castaños, más pecas en sus mejillas, y hasta más grande. Estaba reconfortada, como si todo a su alrededor tuviera sentido, ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado yendo a un concierto en compañía del único chico que le había quitado el aliento desde que era pequeña. Y así, sin darse cuenta su hermano le había hecho el mejor regalo.

**Hola, yo aquí, historia para un reto muy entretenido que salió *-***

**Espero le guste, está un poco corto, pero lo intenté agrandar y nunca terminó de convencerme, en resumen me ha gustado así.**

**¡Un saludo a todos los fans de la sandía! Jajaja**

**Besos, **Eimi**. **


End file.
